Dreams Come True Ya Know
by Yuuki Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto needs a little help for Valentine's Day. When strange things happen to Hinata. Dreams can come true right? NaruHina


**A/N:** A little something for Valentine's day for NaruHina!

Naruto had never really liked Valentine's Day. In his youth he spent it mostly trying to win over Sakura's heart but after the whole thing involving Sasuke, he has stopped his advances. Years had passed, he was now a Jounin, people started to see him as the next Hokage but he was still missing something. Naruto clicked his fingers as the idea came to his head, running off to find the person, the only person to ask.

Hinata let out a sigh as he sat down on the grass of the training ground. Time after time she couldn't muster the courage to give some chocolates to Naruto even though there was that one time where Sakura had messed it up and avoided giving them to him to prevent him from dying. She shook the negative thoughts from her mind. '_This year. This year I will give them to him._' She thought.

"Hey Hinata!" A voiced shouted to her, she turned her head to see Naruto running towards her. She flushed red a tiny bit but she had improved as she spent more time around Naruto now. They had become good friends.

"Ah good afternoon, N-naruto-kun" She spoke quietly to him as he arrived in front of her "um do you need something Naruto-kun?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Yup! You're the only person I can ask Hinata!" He proclaimed, smiling widely at her

"What do you need Naruto-kun" She blushed as he said the only person '_What can it be? Is he going to ask me out for Valentine's Day tomorrow? Is my dream coming true?!_' She thought to herself, turning redder and redder each passing second she dwelled on it.

"Er…well it's about…a girl you see" He paused to get his speech in the right order, a blush formed across his face "Well you know what tomorrow is… I wanted to give her something really special so I was wondering how would your ideal Valentine's go?" He scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid eye contact.

Hinata sighed in defeat '_He must be talking about Sakura-san again. But I got to support him_' She thought again, she pondered over what she would want from Naruto before giving her answer "Well first I would like to wake up with a bunch of flowers afterwards I would like to have lunch so we could talk together" She stopped and blushed a little more "Then in the evening I would really like to take a walk with him in the park before he gave me some chocolates"

Naruto had listened carefully through out and afterwards grin widely "Thanks a lot Hinata! I'm 100% sure that this will make her happy!" He quickly turned around and ran off, waving to her as he did. Hinata waved weakly back before sighing and turning to walk back home.

Maybe next year she could give them to him.

Hinata woke up the next morning in her, she hide a small yawn behind her hand. She rubbed her eyes a little before noticing something red at the end of her bed. She quickly turned her attention to it. A bunch of red roses were wrapped in a lavender paper, she searched for a card. '_Who would give me roses on valentine's day'_" She thought to herself when she found it no card. She shook it from her mind as she went to wash and prepare for her day.

Afterwards Hinata left Hyuuga compound, she decided to wander around since her team was off today and she hoped maybe by chance she could bump into Naruto. It was noon by the time she passed Ichiraku Ramen. "Oh, Hinata! Do you wanna get some ramen with me? I'll pay for today." A cheery voice said behind her. She turned to come to face to a grinning blonde.

"N-naruto-kun, are you sure? I don't want to disturb you." Hinata said blushing a light pink.

"Don't be silly Hinata, I invited you after all!" Naruto waved her off and gestured to come inside with him.

They sat and ate and talked about all sorts of stuff. Their teams, missions they been on. They laughed, they smiled for Hinata it had been a lot of fun and it made her really happy when Naruto told he thought she was really strong and brave when she told him about some of the missions they had been on. It was late afternoon and the sky was turning a mixture of orange, red and indigo as the night met the sun setting behind the trees and buildings of Konoha. They had been talking for hours, leaving after they had eaten and walk around Konoha.

Hinata soon found herself with Naruto sitting on a park bench. She felt happy not only did she spend the day with Naruto but it was almost like her prefect Valentine's. 'It's not going to last' She told herself 'Soon he'll be gone to see Sakura-san and then I'll be alone again'

"Well this is been loads of fun Hinata but I got something super important to do!" Naruto couldn't seem to keep a straight face because before too long he broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh" Hinata muttered in defeat "I'll see you sometime later then Naruto-kun" She offered a small smile to him.

"Oh you can count on it Hinata, you'll definitely see me later" Hinata found this reply very weird but Naruto had already ran off, waving to her.

She began walking home 'I should be happy 3 of the 4 things I wanted to happen today did, although I never found out who sent those roses and the last part was the most important.' She admitted 'I can't give up just yet! I'll work hard and make Naruto-kun notice me' she nodded to herself and began to step forward. A sense of danger hit her as she hopped back as a kunai imbedded itself in the path in front of her. She was about to use her Byukugan. When a small letter with a red heart on it attached to the kunai made her stop completely.

She opened it before looking around to see if anyone was there and read the message within it.

___To Hinata_

___Please meet me at the Hero's memorial_

___All yours_

___Your secret admirer _

The handwriting was messy and untidy but she put 2 and 2 together and instantly knew that this person who sent her the roses. She thought about not going since at the moment she couldn't give up on Naruto so easily. But the polite and curious side of her got the better of her she started to slowly walk towards her destination.

The full moon was shining brightly with countless stars gleaming like jewels around it. The night sky was now an inky black and the trees were simply silhouette in background.

Hinata arrived to see somebody sitting on 1 of the 3 posts facing the opposite way to her.

"Um are you the one who sent me and letter and flowers?" She asked politely, the figured nodded slightly. "Thank you very much but I'm afraid I already somebody I love." She let him down gently.

The figure slumped slight before jumping off the post and leading next to her. "Please Hinata at less let me finish all the stuff I planned!" He said, Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked timidly as her face soon erupted into red as she fought to keep herself under control. She looked up into his cerulean eyes, it was really Naruto, His messy blonde hair and whisker marks.

"Um well" he started but soon stopped to clear his throat with a small cough into his hand "Well for a while now I wanted to ask you out but I really wanted to wait for today, I love you Hinata." Hinata felt like she could fly "You've never treated me with hate and you're always so kind, I wanted to come here because this is where you told me that I was a proud failure and all those nice things." He glanced around. "I beat Neji for you as well, So Hinata, Please be my Valentine!" Naruto proclaimed as he bowed low to her and held out a heart-shaped box tied by red ribbons. "I understand that you like someone else but I really like you!"

Hinata felt so happy '_Naruto said he loves me! I'm so happy'_ Hinata took the box from him with tears threatening to fall down her face. "Yes! Naruto-kun you're the person that I love! I've watched you for so long, I've always admired you from the academy" She cried a little. Naruto quickly shot up.

"Don't cry Hinata, I really do love you" He told her softly as he leaned in towards her face.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, Hinata followed by throwing her arms around his neck. Naruto gently stroked her long midnight blue hair. They poured their feelings into the kiss, Hinata put her longing for his love and Naruto responded with his love and desire for her own love. They pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"This can't be real, this is a dream right? But if it is I don't want to wake up" Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Hey! Dreams come true ya know" Naruto told her as he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So…is that a yes?" Naruto asked chuckling before Hinata giggled along with him. "Come on Hinata-chan I'll walk you home, maybe tomorrow we could go on a date?" He asked shyly.

Hinata smiled widely before interlocking her fingers with his. "I wouldn't want anything else Naruto-kun" She leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked off.

'_Dreams really do become true' _Hinata thought as they stopped for another kiss. The night seemed to twinkle in delight for the new love that would last for eternally.

**A/N: **This is my first online story and my first try at a one shot. A little late but that doesn't matter! I'm damn happy with this story! I started it last night and work for about 1 hour today anyway I'd like to thank Adri-nee-chan for the help! I'm gonna have some noodles now Cya! R&R Dattebayo!


End file.
